Take A Look Through My Eyes
by GoldenMoonshine
Summary: Sequel to Idolize the Wonders. Riku meets a new face. Could it be his friend that went away a few years ago? What's with the organization tracking Sora? Is it because of his power? AU, RS.
1. Chapter 1

AL: Well, I promised a sequel, didn't I? Sorry it's so late, but High School just started this year, and..-rambles-

Riku: Yes, well, If you desperately want to know...Anime-Luver101 doesn't own the Kingdom Hearts series. So this tells us, that me and Sora are not together yet.

AL: ...And save it for the games, fuckers! ...Oh! I'm reading the Manga online, too!

Sora: ...Oh no...u.u;

-----------------------------------

"..Which tells us that..."

"Blah." Riku mumbled, doodling some more on his page while _not _listening to the instructor.

"Mr. Ouka, if you do not wish to participate in this lesson, I suggest you go back to your dorm now." Mr. Yushi, the instructor looked towards him with narrowed eyes.

"I'd be _glad _to, Mr. Yushi." Riku stated. "Besides; your lessons bore me, anyways." He said, getting up to get his books. He took them and walked down the steps, exiting out of the classroom.

_'Darn...College is such a drag. Makes me wonder why I came...Oh, that's right. Mom.' _Riku groaned. His mother...

_"Why don't you tell her that you hate it?"_ Riku jumped, spinning around.

"Sora?" But no...nowhere to be seen. Riku shook his head. Ever since he had started at this place, he found Sora answering his thoughts..But the brunette was never around! How in the world did he do it? Despite the good times they had when they were friends, Riku barely remembered those times. But the 15 year old boy always seemed to enter his mind! Why?

"Urgh..." Riku slammed his door shut, flopping onto his bed. Why was it always _Sora_? Why was he the one to enter Riku's thoughts at night, forbidding him to sleep? Keeping 4 hour internal conversations with Riku's thoughts?

"Why? Why? _Why_?" Riku banged his head on the wall next to his bed, sighing and rolling over.

"Oh...Sora, where are you?" He wondered. It didn't take a genious to know that Riku missed his friend. Friend? Last time Sora sent him a letter was 1 day after he had left. That was it. No calls, only a letter explaining how the trip home was. Riku didn't consider _that_ type of person a _friend_. Of any kind, nontheless. He closed his eyes, his mind lingering on several different thoughts. He knew deep inside that Sora was still his friend. He was going to find Sora one day. On the next College vacation, he would go search. But that wasn't for another week!

"Grr..Stupid inconsiderate assholes..." Riku muttered, before sitting up. He got up from the bed, walking from the room. Highschool Freshman year was all too easy compared to College. Riku actually wished he could've gone back. He stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets, starting down the hall. He paused, though, as mumbling rang through the hall.

"What a load of bull...If I had any control, I swear! Grr..." Riku saw a boy stop at his dorm, taking a key out.

_'Hey...that kid has a key to my room! Am I getting a new room mate?'_ It sure looked that way. Riku paused, watching as the kid threw his bags into the room and closed the door again. Riku didn't know why, but the kid reminded him an awful lot of...

"Why are you staring at me?" Riku was shaken out of his thoughts, seeing the kid glaring at him.

"S-Sorry." Riku mumbled. Jeez, paranoid much? The kid came towards him, but passed him all the same.

"You shouldn't be out in the halls at this time; why don't you just go to class? It'll make you smarter." Riku blinked. The hairstyle was Sora's, but the kid had one dark green eye, when the other one...It was kind of strange. Riku took the idea that the brunette was blind in his left eye. The kid also had a not-so-hidden, very, _very_ aggitated attitude.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" Riku called out. The kid stopped, turning.

"My name? Hitori. Just call me Shinkan, though." The male, now identified as Shinkan, said. Riku nodded.

"Riku. Riku Ouka." Riku replied. Shinkan waved it off dissmissfully.

"Whatever. I have classes to attend, and I assume you do, too. Just stay away from me and we'll be _excellent_ friends. Got it?" Shinkan made a face of slight approval as Riku nodded silently. "Now, if you will excuse me..." Shinkan rubbed his eye with his arm, continueing to trudge down the hall. Riku stood in silence, before finally shaking his head. The other male wasn't Sora. Sure, he had the hair, but Sora's had been alot tamer. Second, Sora had blue eyes. Third, the most visible clue, was that Shinkan didn't even attempt to read his mind or anything and he seemed as if he were something relative to a recluse.

That guy was going to make Sora come into his thoughts. Whether he was trying or not.

---Squish!---

Riku looked through the lunch bar, scooping random stuff onto his plate. Yeah, he wasn't very big on actually _choosing _lunch. They pretty much served the same thing over and over anyway, so why bother? He scratched the side of his head, before carrying his plate over to the "Commons" area where everybody ate. Once again, Shinkan was noticed by the silver-haired male. He idly made his way over, sitting down.

"What do you want, Ouka?" It was more of a forced out growl than a question. Riku ignored the tone, shrugging.

"Jeez, rude much?" Riku asked dryly, stabbing a fork into the burnt meat that they called Steak. He hated the food, he hated the teachings, hell, he even hated the _students._ Yup. That was just Riku for you.

"..." Shinkan remained silent. Riku mumbled something along the lines of, 'Jeez, think you can be any more blunt?'. Shinkan's gaze narrowed on him for a few seconds, before he went back to eating. "Why do you bother me? If all you're going to do is insult me, I will kindly ask you to leave." Shinkan said darkly.

"I'm just playing, jeez!" Riku said, before leaning back in his chair. Shinkan raised an eyebrow. He kept silent as he lowered his head, pushing his tray away. He then stood up, before his gaze darted up. Not but a few seconds later, a loud crash was heard from the direction Shinkan had been staring. Startled, Riku fell out of his chair, landing back first.

"Ow!" He yelped, jumping up. Shinkan turned to him, a dull expression clouding his features. He then turned, picking his tray up and leaving to put it away. Everybody, having lost intrerest in the tray crash, now focused on Riku as he hastily grabbed his plate and ran to catch up with Shinkan.

"Hey, wait!" Riku didn't want to be left behind. Once he caught up, Shinkan had already put his tray away, and was now leaning on the Common's wall, eyes closed. The Headmaster was giving him an evil look as he continued this. Shinkan ignored him, only opening his eyes when Riku walked up.

"Took you long enough. See, this is why I don't like people like you. It's because they always take as long as molasses to follow." Shinkan said indignantly. Riku shrugged.

"Well," he paused, trying to catch his breath, "at least you waited for me."

"Hmph." Shinkan turned away, heading out of the lunch area to their dorm. Riku followed, yawning. Shinkan was a real ass, yes. But Riku felt persistent against this boy. He was just drawn to him for some unknown reason.

Riku paused in the middle of the intersecting hallways, looking at each four. He bit down on his lip, before going straight on. He still had yet to completely memorize the place, having been for only 4 days. That was when he heard a voice. Shinkan's voice, to be exact.

"Yes, I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try better next time, though!" He said. A reply came and he almost fell over, catching the wall for support. "N-No, of course not! I haven't even seen that bastard, in fact! Why would I be talking to him at all?" He asked. Another reply. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. Good bye." He hung up, before stuffing his hands in his pockets, continuing on down the hall. Riku watched from a distance, frowning. That was...strange.

Now, commence with the secretive follow the leader game!


	2. Chapter 2

AL: I still don't own this people! Here is chapter two! And I promised one of my friends that after completing 3 chapters. So, here we go!

-----------------------------

"Erm...Shinkan?" Riku slowly but surely entered the dorm, afraid of his what his appearance could cause.

"What, Ouka? I'm busy, if you hadn't noticed." Shinkan didn't even turn around to talk to Riku. Riku gulped. Of course, he could see that Shinkan was reading a letter. He silently entered, shutting the door behind him as he made his way over to sit on his bed.

"..Classes are out tomorrow because they're having a meeting for the instructors, so...you wanna go out tomorrow?" Riku tilted his head as Shinkan's gaze snapped onto him, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm getting the suspicion that you mean as a date." He said, before looking back to the letter in his hands as Riku began to splutter.

"N-No! I-I-I mean, no..It wasn't really—,"

"It's okay. I'll go with you." Shinkan interrupted him, somehow getting that Riku's sentence would become a run-on, even half way fearing the idea. He scratched his neck, stuffing the note under his pillow.

"Good night." He said stiffly. He then got under the blanket, turning towards the wall. Riku nodded in same, laying down and turning over also. What a lousy school year _this _was turning out to be...

---Squish!---

That night, Shinkan had found that he couldn't sleep. Why? He didn't have an answer for his own question. He turned over, his gaze resting on Riku. Images flashed through his mind that he wished not to see, until he fixed his gaze to the ceiling.

_"You weren't born with a gift...It was a curse, boy! A curse!"_

"I'm sorry for that..."

_"Why do we have to hang out with someone like _you_? Don't you get it? We don't like you! Ha!"_

"Then why do you follow me around...?"

_"I want you out. You're now old enough to go to college and get yourself a life, instead of messing _mine _up! Get out now! Shoo!"_

"Well, I made it here...and you called today just to check if I had...seen him...or talked to him..." Shinkan liked to think aloud. It helped his mind clear up a little. His eyes went to Riku, and even though one of them was bad, he couldn't help but admire the older boy. He knew he couldn't... He shook his head. He couldn't even think about it. He had learned to never trust. Ever again. His past tortured him to the point of never returning to the lovable person he had once been. He wasn't ever going to see things straight like he used to.

Ever.

---Squish!---

"Shinkan...Shinkan! Time to wake up and be on the road! C'mon, wake up, wake up!" Shinkan groaned, cracking an eye open. Two big eyes were staring right into his.

"What..what time is it?" He asked groggily, sitting up. Riku glanced at his watch.

"Hm...about 5:37! Why? Do you not want to get up yet? Well, if you don't, I could always let you sleep just a little—,"

"It's fine. Just _shut up._" Riku gained a hurt expression, but a cheerful grin reappeared on his face.

"Okay! We leave in 30 minutes, then!" He said cheerfully, before running out of the room to go get breakfast. Shinkan popped his neck, before getting up. He was taking a shower, _now._ That was it. He made his way to the bathroom, stripping down to nothing and getting into the shower. Although the last few years had been the most terrible years of his life, he couldn't let that stop him from living. He just didn't want anybody close to him.

But the Ouka boy was an exception.

When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, walking in as Riku entered the room with a box of some unidentifiable contents. Shinkan shrugged it off, throwing the towel aside to get to his day clothes. He noticed the stare he was getting, but not how red Riku's face was. After getting his pants on, he finally turned around.

"What? Never seen the male anatomy before?" He asked flatly, pulling a shirt over his head. Which in color, matched his mood: Black shorts and a white muscle shirt. Although, you had to leave the muscle part on Shinkan out. He just had skin and bone.

"Eh..yes!" Riku was finally able to collect his words, before giving the box to Shinkan. "Your breakfast, master."

"That's Shinkan to you, Ouka." Shinkan replied sharply, biting off a peice of one of the now identified doughnuts.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just come on. We've got places to see and shit." Riku said, waving him off. Shinkan put the doughnut he was eating back in the box, grabbing the neglected towel to wipe his hands off. Afterwards, he threw it into the laundry basket, reaching up to rub his head. A sharp pain had just started up, which he could only guess that it was from sleeping on his neck.

"Whatever, Ouka. Let's just go."

---Squish!---

"On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again..."

"Ouka. Stop singing before I rip your head from your shoulders and throw it where the cats can get it." Shinkan said. His nerves were at their boiling point...

"Fine." Riku crossed his arms, going silent. Shinkan looked over at him.

"Are you...shaking?" He asked skeptically. Riku was practically, as Shinkan had noticed, shaking.

"Y-Yeah, I took the tension headache medicine that I can't remember the name of this morning..Whew, I'm hyper." He said. Shinkan became slightly scared. Riku..he hadn't seen Riku when he was hyper. Ever. He quickened his pace, trying to keep his gaze in front of him. It didn't help that the other boy kept trying to sing under his breath. Riku paused, before sighing.

"I'm sorry, Shinkan. I just got a little hyped from this morning." He said. Shinkan nodded to him absently, exerting a sigh.

"I wish you wouldn't bother me like this." He said, barely audible. Riku didn't seem to hear it, as he turned away. Shinkan stopped, looking up the road to the right of them. Riku looked up, gasping.

"Oh, lord...I haven't been here in months..Shinkan?" Shinkan was staring off into space as he looked down the road.

"I presume...This is where you live." He said softly, frowning. He turned away, continuing on. Riku was brought from his stupor, running to catch up.

"I didn't realize we've walked for this long..30 miles! Wow, I sure am getting my exercize!" Riku said cheerfully. He then stopped as Shinkan chuckled, closing his eyes. He then noticed the curious look on Riku's face, before he frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, Riku." Shinkan said. Riku shook his head.

"No, it's just...I haven't heard you laugh before...Hey! You called me Riku! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you call me that before, I can't believe..." Riku went on rambling, shaking his head in disbelief. Shinkan paused, realizing it. He shrugged, before continuing to walk. Sure, his laugh sounded strange just because of how long he hadn't laughed. He looked around, before looking over to Riku.

"Do you want ice cream?"

"And it was just so strange, I—What? Oh! Yeah, I guess..." Riku paused altogether, rubbing the back of his head. Um...This was...akward... He watched Shinkan walk over to the few ice cream stands, before he came back with Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream cones.

"Ya know what? I'm so gunna regret this later..." Shinkan muttered.

Shinkan didn't know just how right he was...


	3. Chapter 3

AL: Argh! The Document thingy was giving me a hard time! Anyway, 3rd chapter.

Sora: Anime-Luver101 does not own the Kingdom Hearts series.

----------------------------

"So...You left to go to College because of the problems at home?" Riku licked his ice cream cone again, blinking as he diverted his gaze from the ground to Shinkan.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Of course, I switched out at a...hm..._friend's_ house every once in a while." Shinkan replied, throwing his ice cream cone away. He then took a few coins from his pocket, flipping them. They landed on the ground at his feet, but he made no move to pick them up. Riku was forced to stare into Shinkan's eyes as the other boy looked up. The void of grey, white, and green stared back at him with one eye, while the other vibrant one showed a cold, romorseful look.

"I always thought, as a child, my life would get better. I was teased for being who I was, of course. I grew to hate others. Just to ignore the feelings of regret that they gave me. But it didn't matter. I...I knew I was better than them if I didn't bite back. I'm not the type to openly display anger. You could say I'm ignorant, but...That's just my personality, you could say." Shinkan explained this, causing Riku to tilt his head, causing his hair to drape over his shoulder. His hair had been cut, but not much. It was still pretty long.

"So...You're alright now, aren't you? I'm not going to treat you like your disabled or anything, I..I know you wouldn't like it. Plenty of people I know, they don't like others aiding them, though sometimes it's required. But I can tell by how independant you are, you wouldn't like it."

"Yes, well.." Shinkan looked up, sighing. "I never wanted to be different. I was treated very poorly when I turned 16. Not that I didn't tolerate it, though. Those bastards wouldn't have known if I was blind in one eye or not. They didn't _care._ Which is exactly why I don't..." Shinkan trailed off, looking away. Riku nodded in understanding, throwing the bottom part of his cone away. Shinkan all of a sudden got up, crossing his arms.

"I need to make a call. _Stay here._" Shinkan stood, walking off and going down the street, turning the corner. Riku tapped his fingers on his arm as he watched the other boy leave, before realizing that Shinkan had forgotten his money. He couldn't make the call if he had no money! Or did he...? Riku wasn't going to take the chance. He picked the coins up, running to catch up with Shinkan. He paused when he heard shouting, one of which was Shinkan's.

"I don't want you doing that! Go home, Kyouku!"

"But you had no right to say that to my mother!"

"I didn't say anything wrong! Leave me the hell alone!"

"Shut up! That's all you've ever said, 'I've done nothing wrong'! Well, I'm tired of it! Why didn't you just stay behind four years ago? She didn't even need to bring you back!"

"Because, I didn't have a choice! If my parents hadn't died in that damned car crash, then I would be perfectly happy! Away from you! Away from anybody who knew of this stupid curse!" Shinkan paused, falling silent. Riku saw a girl with blond hair and striking blue eyes in a fighting stance, looking like she was about to beat the living shit out of the boy. She then swung her fist forwards, catching Shinkan in the jaw before he had a chance to move.

"What was that for, you stupid...stupid bitch!" Shinkan was able to dodge the kick sent his way, tumbling to land on his feet.

"You're the one who needs to shape up, Sora!" Riku gasped, watching as Shinkan tensed up. Riku couldn't see it, but Shinkan's eyes narrowed.

"...Don't ever call me that again! That side of me is gone! It's Shinkan! If you haven't gotten that through your stupid, thick head, maybe I need to remind you, damn it!" Shinkan stopped yelling, breathing heavily.

"Sora was known for being nice. Sora was known for searching for the good in everyone. _Sora _was known for being a goodie-goodie! Well, I'm not Sora anymore! Now _leave_!" Kyouku stopped, taking a step back.

"You...You didn't even need to leave to see that you were hated. I'm leaving!" With that, Kyouku turned, before stomping off. Riku kept himself from yelling his head off, before walking quickly back to the place he had been beforehand. He sat down on the bench, realizing his knuckles were white. He was in unexplainable rage. Why didn't it occur to Riku that Sora could have made a fake identity? Why couldn't Riku see through something as cheap as a disguise? He was forced out of thought as "Shinkan" walked up, crossing his arms.

"I'm back." His tone was stiff as he sat down, directing his gaze to the ground. Riku stood, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I think we need to talk." Riku paused, pulling the other boy to a standing position. "Why couldn't you tell me you were Sora?" Riku's tone was so calm, Riku didn't even realize it as he spoke. He saw fear, frustration, and anger rise in Sora's eyes, before the brunette pulled his arm away.

"It's none of your damned business, Riku! Leave me alone! Leave me alone like everyone else has! I never want to see another person that's just going to yell at me for hiding! I'm not going to handle it anymore!" Sora turned, about to run, but Riku stopped him.

"Just explain why, then! I deserve to know what happened to you! I'm concerned, Sora! Are you happy that I admit it?_ I'm fucking concerned_!" Riku said. "I...I _need _to know what all of those bastards did to the one I loved..." Riku looked away, not seeing the regret build up in Sora's eyes.

"I'm..I'm sorry. I just..I didn't want anybody to know...If I was the same person, people would question me, and...I didn't want that. I knew no one would accept the fact of what 'Sora' had become...a new identity was all I had to make for myself. Can you believe what type of conflicts I had? The reason I didn't send letters..call...stuff like that? Well..." Sora paused, looking down.

"I wasn't exactly accepted into the family with open arms. They told me, 'If we are to let somethig as rotten and trampy as you live here, you need to earn yourself a place in the family'. ...I worked as hard as I could. But one day, ashes got into my eyes..Luckily, I only got out with one eye blinded..the other one, I just can't see that good out of. But it's fair enough. My Aunt called me foolish. She refused to let me contact you in any way. People..they teased me even worse than what I started out in. It was..my worst nightmare... One of them almost killed me if I hadn't fought back..." Sora stopped, looking up at Riku. The older boy was silent, before he wrapped his arms around the younger.

"Then why didn't you run? You could have run to me..I'll always protect you, you remember that, alright? I'm always here for you, so..you don't have to hide anymore.." Riku paused, ready to hear anything else Sora had to say.

"It's..It's hard to go back, Riku. I don't know if I can change back..." Sora said uncertainly. Riku then shook his head.

"I would travel to the end of the world for you, Sora. In fact, beyond the world. Beyond tons and tons of worlds! I don't care if you're the biggest ass of the century, Sora! I known deep down, you're still a good person, dammit!" Riku was now shaking the boy by his shoulders, causing Sora's head to flop back and forth.

"I..dunno..." He grumbled. Riku sighed. He had to just spell it out, or show the boy. He leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Sora's.

"I. Do. Not. Care. How. Long. It. Takes," Riku said, pulling away, "but I _will_ help you!"


	4. Chapter 4

AL: Ah...I hope you're happy. I can't update alot, people. I'm in make up work up to my eyeballs. I'm doing a quick disclaimer so I can go to bed. Don't expect me to update soon. I'm really really _really _busy right now...

Sora: Anime-Luver101 does not own the Kingdom Hearts series. If she did, all Kingdom Hearts funds would go to her so she can pay for disabled children all over the world!

----------

That night when Sora and Riku returned to the dorm, Riku went straight to bed. Sora did, but his sleep wasn't a restful one. Once he was sure Riku was asleep, he felt himself drift off, too.

_"Alright, boys...You know what we're gunna do..." Kishi looked over at both Roxas and Ale. Roxas looked a little unsure, but took the rope as Ale cornered Sora over to one of the playground poles. Sora put his arms over his head, whimpering a little. Roxas looked over at Kishi, before unsurely going over to Sora and grabbing his arms, pulling them around the pole and tieing them._

_"Sorry, Sora..." Roxas murmered. Roxas wasn't that bad of a kid; but he was Ale's little brother, which they forced him to be on Kishi's side. He had been Sora's friend before, yes._

_"Move." Kishi shoved Roxas to the ground, kicking him away. Roxas yelped, jumping away and cowering behind Ale. He disliked Kishi very much, but Ale and Kishi were best friends. Ale just laughed at Roxas's humiliation._

_"You're going to wish that you have never been born..." Kishi said as he stopped eight inches away from Sora. Sora looked away, until he saw something shine from the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around, only to just move his leg out of the way as Kishi slashed at the place his leg had been. He had a knife! A real knife! Kishi growled, looking over at Ale and Roxas._

_"Hold him down!" He said sharply. Ale and Roxas went on either side of Sora, holding his legs down as Kishi started slashing at Sora's legs, drawing thin lines of blood. Sora started screaming and crying; after about five times, Roxas's eyes narrowed as he let go of Sora's leg. Sora then kicked as hard as he could, getting both a good and terrible reaction. He had kicked Kishi in the right spot, but Kishi fell over, the knife sinking down into Sora's leg. Roxas screamed and turned away, covering his ears as Ale took off running. It was just then as the teachers came around as Sora's cries and screams had gotten unbearably loud._

_Blood was everywhere. Pooled around Sora and dripping all down his legs. One of the female teachers screamed and turned away, squeezing her eyes shut. Sora's pain increased, until his vision had gotten so blurry he couldn't see and his mind ceased to see anything. He could faintly hear one of the male teacher's screaming for someone to call an ambulance._

_The knife had gone right through Sora's leg._

---Splurge!---

"Ahhh! Shit!" Sora shot up, breathing heavily. He shook his head, before slowly standing up and grabbing the bedpost for support as he sluggishly made his way to the toilet. After getting half of his stomach emptied, he pulled his shorts up, looking at the thin scars running over his thighs. One particularly big one stood out from the rest, though. That was officially when Kishi had started hating Sora. Sora didn't know why, though. Was he really annoying? He heard a knock on the door, reacting in hastily rolling his shorts back down to his knees.

"Come in..." He said. His voice sounded about as terrible as he felt.

"Sora...? You okay...?" Riku asked sleepily as he opened the door. Sora paused for a moment, scratching the back of his head. He then spaced off from being tired, before seeing a large hand waving in front of his face.

"Oh..yeah, I'm okay. Just..had a bad dream. I'll be fine." Sora said, raising a hand to rest on his head. Riku gave him an unsure look, before walking over and patting his back.

"S'alright. Just go back t' bed and try to get some sleep, 'kay?" Riku asked, his voice slurring in several different places. Sora would have sworn he had been drinking if he hadn't known any better.

"As long as you do, captain." Sora said, giving the silver headed boy a reassuring smile. Riku just waved a hand, mumbling as he made his way back to bed. Sora's reassuring look dropped as he let his head hang, a look of exhaution overcoming his features. He stood, before making his way silently out. What was he supposed to do? His parents were gone, and he needed someone to run to. Riku wouldn't have it this early in the morning, so what? He let out a cry of frustration, banging his fists on the wall. One of the instructors walked by.

"Is there a problem, young man?" He asked, a stern expression on his face as he looked at what Sora was doing. Sora turned sharply, his clear eye glaring heatedly at the man.

"No. Nothing. Excuse me..." Sora made his way passed the man, before starting to walk aimlessly around the university. When he became too tired to walk, he collapsed in a heap on a bench outside of the clinic, sighing angrily.

"Excuse me? Sora, is it?" Sora looked up as a fairly young woman sat down next to him. Sora rolled his eyes in frustration. Great. A councelor. "It seems that you're a bit troubled here. Would you like some time off until you feel up enough to actually pay attention? I've looked at your previous grades and it went from high, then sky-rocketed down...Is there any way I can help?" All the questions gathered in Sora's mind. Finally, he answered.

"There is nothing you can do with me at this point, ma'am. Maybe a little relaxation will help; I've been pretty stressed with family matters and peers." Sora answered, standing up and walking off. He wasn't waiting for an answer. He made his way down the hall, pausing outside of the restrooms. Hm..

---Splurge!---

"Riku..." Sora poked the male in the nose. Riku twitched, before grumbling and rolling over. "Riku." Sora harshly jabbed Riku in the side this time.

"Mmm..." Riku cracked an eye open, closed it, then sluggishly rose up from the dead of sleep. "What d'ya wan'...?" Riku asked slurrily, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"Ew!" Sora covered his nose as Riku yawned. Morning Breath Central. "I need to get out of here...can we go spend some time down with your mom for a couple of weeks? Please?" Sora pleaded, looking downright near to a kicked puppy. Riku gave him an odd look, looking into his blind eye, then his good eye.

"...Fine. Whatever. Just let me get dressed and get my stuff." Riku grumbled. It was around 6 o'clock in the morning anyway. Riku crawled out of bed, before turning the, as Sora labled it, 'big light' on, causing he and Sora to hiss in pain at the light. Sora then crossed his arms as Riku stripped down to his boxers and went to go search for clothes. After getting a comment from Sora and dressing, Riku grabbed the dalipidated suitcase out from under his bed, piling things into it without looking. Sora watched until he zipped the case up. Riku then motioned for Sora to follow as he made his way out. Sora followed as Riku stopped at the exit door.

"Why?" He asked sternly. Sora gave him a confused look, before realizing it.

"Because...I need to get away for a while. I'm tense, okay?" Sora nodded in emphasis, as if making a statement. Riku just huffed, before walking out to the car.

"Well? Come on, then!"


	5. Chapter 5

AL: I'm sorry about not updating this.. I was sorta stuck in the middle of make up work and tests, but mostly high school problems. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yadda yadda yadda...You know the drill. But I said before: Don't expect an update every month; I'm trying to balance out of town appointments, schoolwork, babysitting, and social problems all at once. Anyway, Read and Review!

* * *

The drive couldn't have gone worse; they hit traffic right smack dab in the highway. 

"Grr...Nice, assholes!" Riku groaned in annoyance as the line of traffic moved ever slowly. Sora held his gaze on the window, no emotion evident in the emerald eyes. Well, the only one that could hold emotion. He pulled his sleeve up, glancing at the long scars that trailed over up and down his arm in x-like patterns. Riku barely caught a glimpse of it, but when he did, he sharply looked back.

"Oh, hell no, Sora! Why?" He asked, his eyes widening in horror as he forgot about the traffic deal.

"Why what? ..Oh, this. I dunno. I'm not aware when I do it." He said plainly. Riku didn't get what it meant, but just gave a small sigh to exert his discomfort.

"Hn. After this long traffic line, we'll be home free--Oh, that was so nice of you, you little bastard!" Riku slammed his hand down on the horn as the guy in front of him gave him 'The sign'. Riku growled in irritation, before seeing the line move. A girl-like squeal came from him as he eagerly willed the vehicle forwards. "Yes! It's moving!" He looked to the side, staring at the look Sora was giving him.

"Eheheh.." Riku chuckled nervously, looking back to the road. "Sorry, Sora..Got a little excited.." A restless sigh came from the brunette as the boy sank lower into his seat.

"..Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Did we...switch?" The brunette's question confused Riku. What did Sora mean by switch? Then it dawned on him what Sora was talking about. Their personality.

"Well...I honestly don't know, Sora. But..I think you could change if you really wanted to, alright?" The only response was a silent nod. Riku just groaned, before realizing the traffic had passed.

"Oh..goodie.." Sora mumbled as Riku shrieked. Sora covered his ears as the silver-haired male flored it, the car going nearly 80 miles an hour. Sora took notice of the other's enthusiasm, giving a humorless snort.

"What? Don't like my driving? I'd like to see _you _try." Riku said hotly. Sora shut up at the comment. He coughed unnecessarily, before looking out of the window. The car then turned onto an all too familiar road, and Sora had to look down, a pained expression weaving into his expression. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, though, so Sora was thankful Riku hadn't caught it.

"Well, here we are...Sora, are you sure you want to come here?" Riku needed to be sure about the boy. Sora gave a weak smile, nodding slightly.

"Positive." He said, before opening the door and stepping out. Riku stepped in foot a step in front of him, going to the door and knocking. It wasn't a second later, Yuna appeared, looking as young and radiant as ever.

"Boys! Please, come in, come in! I made some tea for when you both would be coming..Sora dear, how are you? Since you just moved up here and everything..." Yuna was gushing, causing Sora to look down in embaressment.

"I-I'm fine, Mrs. Ouka." He said quietly. Even for Sora, lieing had never been a talent. He could read people like an open book, but when it came to his own emotions, people could plainly see what his emotions were.

"Oh, Sora, it's alright! Riku, get the bedroom ready, now! Sora, please come with me; I have something for you." Sora had no consent as Yuna dragged him to the Kitchen. She looked him over, before going over to her kitchen cabinet under the sink. After rummaging around a bit, she pulled a small box out.

"Here; I know your birthday passed a while ago, but...I wanted to give you something." She said. Sora blinked owlishly at her, half expecting the box to come alive and do someting...odd... He shook his head, removing the lid and rummaging through the paper. Once he pulled it out and looked at it, unshed tears came to his eyes. He looked up at Yuna, before launching into her arms to hug her.

"Thank you..you don't know how important this really is..." He said. It was a photo of the week before his parents died; only the second day after he moved. In the picture, Riku had an arm slung around Sora's neck, grinning like mad as Sora was just grinning back, showing off a peace sign. His parents were in the background, just grinning at how fast Sora had made a friend. It had been Yuna herself who had taken the picture.

"It was developed a week after you moved... I had a feeling you'd come back...some day... So I saved it." She said, ruffling his cinnamon locks. Sora just smiled at her. Riku then barged into the Kitchen, falling over face first onto the floor.

"Ow! ..Room's ready..now can someone gimme the ointment?" He asked. Yuna and Sora looked at eachother, before laughing good naturedly. Riku stood up, laughing as well. His gaze then turned serious, before grabbing Sora's arm. "Up to the bathroom, now. I need to..um.._talk _to you." He said, eyeing the suspicious look his mother was giving him. Sora followed him up to the bathroom, and as he entered, he swung around to land on the toilet seat.

"What's up?" He asked. Riku moved to crouch eye level with Sora, before pulling the sleeves on his hoodie up. The recent cuts on Sora's arm were now re-opened, Riku having a guess it had to do with the weather. The cold usually did open cuts. By being chapped, but Sora was wearing a hoodie. How could he have been chapped on his arms...? He looked up, his eyes narrowing at Sora.

"I haven't forgotten these, you know." He said seriously, before standing up. He bent over towards the medicine cabinet, retrieving some peroxide, cotton balls, and some gauze. He then set to work to stop the bleeding, before carefully applying the peroxide. It wasn't really that bad, but to Sora, it burned like hell. He hissed, jerking back.

"Get over here." Riku pulled him forwards again, before putting the bottle down and grabbing the gauze, wrapping it around both of Sora's arms. Riku then looked up at Sora, his eyes showing concern. "Stop this habit, Sora..soon. If not.. Then I'll never be able to stop worrying about you. Alright?" He asked. Sora nodded silently, guilt piling up in his eyes. Riku stared into the eyes, before slowly leaning in. Sora obviously sensed what was coming, because a look of fear flittered over his face as he stood up.

"Riku.. Stop. I..can't..I can't do this right now..." Sora said uncomfortably. Riku coughed and stood up. "Oh..Sorry, Sora, I don't know what came over me..." Riku said. Though, curiosity still stayed in those marine eyes of his. Sora looked away from them, before quietly shuffling out of the bathroom and down the hall to the stairs. He didn't know why he had been scared; It came to him like almost an impulse to move before..before..He didn't want to face the problem. He wasn't so sure about his feelings towards Riku anymore...


	6. Chapter 6

AL: Right.. I said no updates for a while.. I lied. I wanted to update this so I shoved everything aside to take action. -evil cackle- Anyway, no own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

"Heheheh...hahaha!"

"Do it..and I'll hurt you, Riku."

"How did you know?"

"Not stupid."

"Oh.." Riku pulled back and saty down lazily. "You're not _fun_ anymore..." He said passively. Sora only rolled his eyes. Why the hell did Riku want to bother him so badly? It bothered _him_, obviously. Riku then grabbed his mom's remote, (which Sora thought had to be the biggest he had seen..It was 4 times the size of a regular remote!) before switching the stereo on. Sora groaned, before sinking into the couch. Riku then produced a comb from under the table, before trying to comb Sora's hair. That had usually made it tame after a few good yanks. Sora growled, swatting it away.

"Leave the hair be...or I'll take _drastic _measures.." Sora said, eyes glinting micheviously. Riku just sat back. He yawned, before throwing the comb across the room.

"..So what happened to you?" He asked, sitting up. The question caused quite a bit of chaos from Sora as he jumped, narrowing his eyes.

"None of your damn business! Drop that, Riku! In fact, don't ever bring that up again! If you do, you'll regret it! ...Do you understand me?" Sora's tone sounded like a father scolding his son for telling a huge secret. Riku flinched, but nodded.

"Okay, Sora...I got you..." Riku said, sighing wearily. He was a bit upset, but his curiosity was bugging the shit out of him. He stood up, before disappearing upstairs to his room. Sora sat back, staring at the ceiling. He knew Riku was being bugged, but he just didn't want Riku to be fueled with anger anymore...

_"I don't care what those boys did to you! You could be bleeding to death! I don't care! Just get on those chores now, boy!" A hand lashed out, slapping the brunette across the face. Sora quickly got to his feet from reflexes, flying up to the bathroom to clean the blood from his face. Again, Kishi had gotten his fun. Sora sat down on the toilet as he pulled the cotton balls out from the cabinet._

_"I'm not going to stand it... I'll escape..I will...I'll get back to Riku..I know he'll keep me safe..He loves me for who I am..If only he were here..." Sora reached over, tears forming in his eyes as his hand hovered over the razzors. "..No, Riku wouldn't..he.." He paused, unconciously picking the blade up. "I'm sorry, Riku..." He then pushed the blade deep into his skin..._

"Sora, I'm back." Riku jumped down onto the couch next to Sora grinning lazily. Sora took notice of the redness on Riku's face and rose a brow.

"I...uh..I was taking a quick shower. Did I blow dry my hair okay?" He asked. Sora's eyes narrowed, before he shrugged.

"Mhm. Sure, Riku." He said unconvincedly. Riku let out a groan of frustration, clearly noting his restlessness to Sora. Sora shook his head, before grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him up. "I want to go see a movie." He stated, giving Riku a look that clearly showed that he was on the edge to just displaying his unstabability in front of the other boy. Riku jumped a few inches away, coughing.

"Right, right...I'll go get the money from mom.." He said simply. He slipped off, leaving Sora to his thoughts once again...

_"Listen, you little.. you are not to see that boy anymore. Not even contact him. You know my rules. No fags in my house." Sora kind of gazed over at her, flinching at the words._

_"Yes ma'am.." Sora said quietly. He had feared his Aunt for a _very _long time. He didn't want to upset Riku by acting nervous, though. He didn't want Riku to be mad.._

_---Splurge!---_

_Sora sat under the bed to his new room that night, a flashlight in his mouth as he wrote on the paper._

Riku,

Things are going great so far! But Aunt is sending me to the Academy across town, so I might not be able to write or call you for a long time...

_Sora paused. He didn't want to lie to Riku..but the boy would fly over in a heart beat to come save him... Sora couldn't allow that._

I know you're worried, but don't worry! I'm safe. I love it here, and I'm sure I can re-connect my friendship with Kishi. He already actually said hi to me when I returned! I think he's remembering how good of friends we are.. But don't worry! I won't forget you!

Love, Sora

_Sora sighed, before folding the paper and grabbing the envelope next to him and putting it into the envelope. After sealing it he backed out, before putting a stamp on it and writing the return adress and the sending adress. He then glanced at the clock. 3 am. He silently slipped out of the house, before walking down the road to the mailbox. He slipped the letter in, before quickly making his way back to the house before he was caught..._

"Back! Sorry I took so long! Mom had to look all over the place for money; ...Should we go?" Riku waved a hand in front of Sora's face as the brunette pulled back, shaking his head.

"S-Sure." Sora was a bit shaken up by the memory. He had trusted and loved Riku...so why wasn't he so sure now...? He shook his head passively, following after Riku as the other boy started off out the door. It was 7:30 pm..the best time for a movie, in Sora's opinion. He only hoped the night would go well..and he wouldn't lose it...


	7. Chapter 7

When the movie ended, Sora and Riku found themselves in the Park

AL: So I've been like...working on this chapter forever...a lot of shit has come up. My mom's been in the hospital a few months, my grandmother has Alzheimer's, my aunt was in the hospital with an infection, my dad was in for a heart attack, and now my other aunt is in for a brain aneurysm. Yay. On to the disclaimer.

Riku: Anime-Luver101...

Sora: Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Riku: ... Uh, Sora?

Sora: -blinks- ...What?

Riku: ...Nevermind. Stop playing duel monsters and get over here. Anime-Luver101 does not own Kingdom Hearts! If she did, Demyx would be pocky obsessed and Sora would be the one with a mullet...wait...Someone put that I would be the sexy cross dresser living in Ohio...

AL: Uh...gotta go! -RUNZ-

* * *

When the movie ended, Sora and Riku found themselves in the Park.

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering…"

Sora glanced up from writing his name in the dirt. "Yes?" He asked. Riku sighed. "You…you don't…" Riku had a hard time spitting it out. Sora stood, going over to Riku and wrapping his arms around his neck. Riku found himself blushing. "I'm not doubting you love me." Sora answered, pressing his forehead to Riku's. The moment was short lived, however. "We need to get back. It's already 9:30."

"Yeah…I guess so. Thanks Sora." "No problem." Sora made his way up the hill, Riku in hot pursuit. When they finally stumbled through the door, Yuna was there to greet them. And she did not look happy.

"You stupid kids…" She mumbled slowly, shaking her head. "Why can't you just learn to come home?" Riku looked at Sora and nodded to him, before picking his mother up. "Where're ya takin' me, you son of a bitch…?" Riku ignored his mother's drunken tone, dropping her on the couch. She fell asleep as Sora came up. "The hell? I thought you said she stopped." Sora commented. Riku shook his head.

"You know, I wish sometimes." He muttered darkly, before heading towards his room. Sora followed him. As they both entered, nostalgia swept over Sora like a wave. "It hasn't changed a bit." He breathed, before lying back on the bed. Riku yawned. "I haven't bothered. Been too busy with other shit." He said. Sora looked up. "You sound mad." He said, genuine curiosity coming over his face. He then stood up, going to the window. His frame went stiff, causing Riku to worry.

"Sora?" He asked. Sora shook his head. "He's back. He's looking. He's coming." Riku was about to ask, when Sora suddenly jumped from the window. "Sora!" Riku followed after him, jumping also. Surprisingly, both landed on their feet. Sora went running down the sidewalk at breakneck speed, and Riku raced after him. He could barely keep up. "Sora! Wait, Sora! Who? Where are you going?" Riku noticed that his calls fell on deaf ears. He followed, however.

Sora suddenly stopped, letting Riku grab him. "Sora, what's wrong?" All of a sudden, Sora started wriggling, and Riku held him tighter. The harder Sora struggled, the harder Riku's vice grip got. Eventually Sora stopped, catching his breath in gasps.

"Let go of me! He's coming! I have to get him!" None of it was making sense to Riku. "He's going to hurt me, I have to kill him!" Sora then stopped, breaking down. Riku frowned. "Sora, what is it?" He asked. Sora shook his head. "He's after me, Riku…" Sora repeated this several times, until Riku finally slapped him. Sora was definitely taken aback.

"Who? Answer me, Sora." Riku was a tad freaked out by now. Sora shook his head finally. "There's this man…" He said. "He wants me for my power…and he's deeply obsessed with me. He wants to get me for my power to read people's thoughts…but if he succeeds…It'll kill me. I have to kill him first." Sora jumped up. "I can hear him! I can hear his heart, his thoughts! He's part of an Organization that has been trying to track me down from the moment I was born…" Sora trailed off. Riku didn't know what to say.

"Are you…sure, Sora?" He asked stupidly, wholly hoping that he was kidding. "Riku! Why would I be lying?" He asked, frowning. "I dunno Sora…It's hard for me to believe sometimes." Riku said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Sora finally sighed. "We're Wonders, Riku. And there aren't very many of us. People...only few have the gift I have. In my case, it runs in my family. But for others...It's entirely random." Sora sank to the ground.

"Sometimes it's more of a curse than a gift," he stated bitterly, "but no matter how I try to look at it, things aren't going to change for me. I have to change things myself." He said vaguely, getting up. He then wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, pressing his lips to the silver haired youth. "I'll be back. Wait for me."

And he was gone.

--Squishy!--

"Mom, I'm thinking of switching my classes to online." Riku said, poking at the eggs in front of him broodingly. Yuna sighed. "Look. I know you miss him, but honestly, Riku my little teddy bear. You can't sulk like this. This is Sora's call. If he wants to go, let him." She said, moving to finish cleaning the Kitchen.

"My heart aches when he's gone..." Riku shoved his plate away, pressing his eyes to his arms. "Well then," Yuna said, "from what you've told me, it looks like you're going to have to play on Sora's game." She said, leaning towards Riku.

"Join...the organization!" The words came out to Riku, before he jumped up. "No! I don't want to hurt Sora, and I...hey...you're right..." He nodded, a grin plastering itself on his face. "Mom, I love your ideas! You're genius! Now. On to the sucky online connection!"

--Squishy!--

It hadn't taken Riku very long to dig up some dirt on the underground organization. When he found their current hiding place, he headed off in search. After following the directions he had, he found himself standing in front of an old abandoned office building. "Well, this is discrete." Riku muttered sarcastically, before wandering up and worming his way through the boards. This was for Sora, and Sora only.

Right as Riku made it fully inside, a knife whizzed past his ear. "Who are you and what do you want?" A not-so-brave threatening voice rang out. The voice trembled. "My name is..." Riku trailed off, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. "Kixur...I heard about the nifty organization you guys had at tracking a Wonder, and I'd like to offer my services..." Riku trailed off as a short blond appeared out of the shadows, scrutinizing him thoughtfully. "You're the guy's boyfriend." He stated simply. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Wow, nothing gets past you, does it genius?" Riku rolled his eyes sarcastically, causing the blond's expression to change from a look of curiosity to anger. "Hey..." He mumbled, looking down. "We got in a fight," Riku lied, "We broke up. Now I wish for no more than to kill him." Riku almost choked on his words. The blond's expression softened.

"You don't have to lie..." H mumbled. "I'm Demyx." The blond then scratched his head. "I'm not here because I want to be, you know. My older brothers and sister forced me to join...another kid named Roxas was forced in too by his brother Axel..." He mumbled. "Axel uses his name as Ale when he's out in public...I dunno why, I like Axel better..." The boy rambled, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Uh..." Riku had no clue what to answer with. "I can help you track down Sora...But what do you plan when you find him?" Demyx asked. "...I haven't thought that out yet." Riku said sheepishly. Demyx just laughed, but stopped when he heard footsteps. "Demyx, who's there?" Another blond came up one that Riku recognized. "...Roxas?" Roxas stared at Riku. "Uh...Uh..." Roxas looked between them. "I...think I'll go on that walk I wanted earlier..." Roxas said sourly, making his way passed the two. "I'm gunna be sick..."

"Do you two know each other?" Demyx asked. Riku shrugged. "Kinda...what are your brothers and sister's names if I'm allowed to ask?" Demyx only huffed. "The oldest one is Luxord..He's like almost thirty...he should think of getting his own place...then there is Vexen, who's twenty seven...my sister Larxene is nineteen...and I'm Demyx and I just turned fifteen." That would explain that squeaky voice the blond had. "Well, anyways, let's get you disguised." Demyx tossed him a coat, and Riku just barely caught it. "Hm...some of your hair needs to go, too." Demyx seized Riku before he had a chance to yell, grabbing a pair of scissors. "It'll be over before you know it!"

--Squishy!--

"My hair..." Riku moaned. The only thing almost as bad as losing Sora was losing some of his hair. But nothing came close to losing Sora. Definitely not. Nope. Just...Riku sulked as Demyx started straightening the spikes on his head.

"Sorry, but if anyone besides Roxas happens to recognize you, we'd both get in trouble!" Demyx then covered Riku's eyes with a headband. "There we go! Perfect for an undercover member!" Demyx said proudly. Riku crossed his arms. "One thing you forgot..." Riku said. Demyx frowned. "Huh?" He asked.

"I can't SEE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**FMAddict: Whoa...you guys weren't expecting this update, were you? Well, guess what? IT'S UPDATED! I'm sorry to tell you people, but this chapter...well...it ends in a cliffhanger! -doom music- All I can offer is...poor Sora...**

**Riku: ...It STILL says that I'm the sexy cross dresser living in Ohio... -_-'**

**Sora: Cheer up, Riku! You'll be happy...one day.**

**FMAddict: Yes,well...I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then the Kingdom Hearts TV series would have made it onto the air! Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

"Alright, so your name is Kixur, is it? Hm. Very well." A rather strange voice was scribbling things down on a clipboard. "I still don't think we need any new members, but if Demyx sees that you are fit to join, I have no right to question him."

Riku nodded. "I will try my best to capture the Wonder you are looking for." He said, his throat going dry. He didn't like the thought of killing Sora. At all.

"Yes...well...group, assemble for action!" All of a sudden, Riku was in a swarm of other organization members.

"Right now, it seems that the subject is out looking for his pathetic boyfriend. I want all of you to disperse and come back with information you find on it. We need to know everything about our subject before we can capture him."

The members were dismissed. Riku started out, moving towards the only place Sora would look for him.

The Park.

---Squishy!---

Sora sat on one of the Park benches, inconspicuously trying to look for Riku. Children were laughing and playing on the playground while parents stayed close by.

It was then that Sora felt something was just _not _right. His assumptions were correct. He turned his head, seeing a cloaked figure hovering over him. His eyes widened, and he quickly attempted to scramble away. However, the figure grabbed him.

"Help!" Sora yelled as loud as he could. A few parents looked up, but for the most part they went back to watching their own children. Sora was trapped. "Let go of me!" The figure struggled to drag him away.

"Sora! Stop struggling!"

Sora stopped. He knew that voice. "R-Riku?" He was too shaken and afraid to think it was Riku.

"Yes, Sora. It's me." Riku answered. He expected Sora to calm down, but Sora just pulled away.

"What? You're with the organization to capture me? How long has this been going on? You've been toying with me this whole time! You _lied _to me!" Sora couldn't help the angry tears that surfaced. "You're the only person that I trusted, Riku! I even went low enough to _love _you because I thought you would protect me!" Sora slumped to the ground, throwing his face into his hands.

"Whoa Sora, hold up! I didn't..."

"Just _go away, _Riku...please..." Riku's gaze went downcast. "I...never wanted to hurt you, Sora. I joined the organization so I _could _protect you..." Sora shook his head.

"Don't try to manipulate me like that..." Sora sniffed, getting up. "I want you to leave. I never want to see you again. How am I supposed to know that you didn't get that close to me just to tell your other buddies where I was? I hate you, you stupid bastard!" Sora was then gone, leaving Riku to stare after him.

"This was a stupid idea!" Riku said. He hadn't thought that Sora would take it this way. He sighed, his head hanging. Demyx dropped down from the tree he was in, blinking.

"Wow...that didn't go so well...I guess being his boyfriend has its downsides." Demyx said timidly.

"He's _what _to him? He's _that_ freak?" Axel came up behind them. "I ain't believing this!" He hollered. Demyx trembled.

"Don't tell anyone, Axel!" He pleaded. Axel shot the blond a waring glance. "Shut it." He said. "Of course, it's violation of code 74. I'm telling the leader." Axel was then gone, and Riku felt his stomach plummet. "That didn't just happen, right?"

"I don't think so...you should probably run." Demyx said. Riku bit down on his lip. "I...I can't go anywhere...Sora's staying with me and my mom, so he'd probably be going home right now." Riku said, biting down a bit harshly on his lower lip. Demyx frowned.

"You don't know that. Sora may not want to go back after this." He said. Riku though about this. Yes, Demyx was right. Sora wasn't stupid. He knew that Riku would return eventually. "Look. There's this clock tower in the downtown area. You can hide there." Demyx said. Riku appeared hesitant. Demyx sighed. "I'll come with you."

At this, Riku cheered up considerably. "Really?" He asked. Demyx nodded. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

---Squishy!---

Sora sat on the bridge, staring down thoughtfully at the water. Maybe Riku was telling the truth...maybe he had jumped to conclusions to soon. What if all Riku was doing was trying to protect him all along? He _had _looked rather hurt when he had told him off...

Sora sighed, standing up and brushing himself off. He'd go find Riku and apologize. That way, they could just laugh the whole thing off and go back home. He shouldn't have doubted Riku's trust without reason anyway...

---Squishy!---

Riku sat on the ledge of the huge clock tower, staring out over the landscape with an indifferent expression. Demyx studied him, a concerned frown on his face. The silver haired male had been silent for a while now...

"Riku?"

Riku looked up, blinking at Demyx. "Yes?" The blond looked down for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"Is Sora your first?" He asked, deciding to bring up a conversation to break the silence. Riku frowned. "No. There was a girl before...her name was Kairi. She was a fun girl, but I just...it didn't feel right to be with her. I loved her, but she complained that I wasn't romantic enough for her taste. She started hating me after we broke up for some reason." Riku shrugged then. "I don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind..."

Demyx hung his head as silence once again took reign. He hoped that he'd be able to keep the organization off of Riku.

Meanwhile, Axel made his way through the dilapidated building, being careful to step over broken glass that littered the ground as he made his way up to the second floor of the building. A few members had already returned, and were now talking amongst themselves. Axel passed them without a second glance, heading straight for the middle of the building. He bowed his head, moving down to kneel before the leader.

"My lord, I bring some big news." He lifted his head, a nasty smirk spreading over his lips. "Our new member, Kixur was it? Well...he's closer to our target than we all think. It appears that that guy is our subject's boyfriend, and organization number nine is helping him in hiding." The leader paused, before standing up.

"Damn...this wasn't part of our plan. Get everybody to report here." The hooded figure crossed his arms as Axel got to his feet. "I will at one, my lord." The redhead then left, going around to find all of the members and telling them the orders. Sometimes, it really paid off being the leader's favorite.

"Alright." The leader stood in front of the few members, scrutinizing them with thought. "We are...going from another angle. It appears that one of our own members, number nine, is aiding our subject's boyfriend in hiding. He joined the organization, looking for a way to keep his partner out of danger...we'll just have to show him how we work, won't we?"

There were a few chorused cheers as the leader stepped down and started towards the exit. "Now. Let's go catch us a couple of traitors, shall we?" Nobody noticed the look of horror cover Roxas's face.

This was _not _good.

---Squishy!---

Sora made his way down the street, having been searching most of the town. Where could Riku have gone? It wasn't like him to just leave the city... He sighed as he headed into the downtown area, shoving his hands into his pockets.

He stopped then, realizing something. He took the pendant around his neck off, and almost immediately he could hear thoughts. A lot of thoughts. He winced as the volume of it all began to seize his mind in an overwhelming effect. He pushed through it, however, trying to find Riku's thought process.

_'I wonder if I should have let him leave...'_ There! Sora walked forwards, finding the thought process become louder. "I'm coming back, Riku. Just...wait for me."

And so Sora walked onwards, determined to find the other male.

---Squishy!---

Riku and Demyx emerged from the tower, both of them being careful to make sure that the organization wasn't that close. Demyx sighed. "I think that maybe Axel had a change of heart...they haven't come for us yet..." He mumbled.

"Well, we're here now, so maybe I _didn't _have a change of heart."

Riku looked up, seeing the whole organization spread out ready to move in. Demyx paused, looking around as well.

"You shouldn't be trying to help the subject's boyfriend hide." Axel said, stepping forwards. Demyx glared at the redhead. "He's not his boyfriend!" He said. He had to get Riku out of here before he got killed!

"Prove it." The leader stepped forwards, crossing his arms. "Show us proof that he is not with our subject." Demyx racked his brain, unable to come up with any shred of proof. Then, an idea hit him like a rock.

_'I can't do that! That wouldn't be fair!'_

"We're waiting, number nine."

_'Oh God, Riku, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do...'_

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Demyx grabbed Riku and pressed his lips firmly to the other male's. Riku's eyes widened, unable to respond to the kiss. Demyx pulled away, glaring at the group. "He's not Sora's boyfriend because...because he's _mine_!"

Apparently, that had not been enough proof. The leader snapped his fingers, and a few of the members came forward and tackled both of them.

And not too far off, Sora had seen the whole thing.

* * *

**R and R and maybe I'll feel nice enough to update soon.**


End file.
